


Not Just Another Dead Girl

by xgreenegirlx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgreenegirlx/pseuds/xgreenegirlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The MSF just felt... Off. Too many things were so terrible. And I'm unconvinced that a show with that many easter eggs pointing to something were just straight up misdirection. So this is my explanation for the complete and utter mess that was Coda. </p><p>Will be multi-chaptered, eventual bethyl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The MSF just felt... Off. Too many things were so terrible. And I'm unconvinced that a show with that many easter eggs pointing to something were just straight up misdirection. So this is my explanation for the complete and utter mess that was Coda. 
> 
> Will be multi-chaptered, eventual bethyl.

She slowly became aware, consciousness gently tugging at the corners of her mind.

Air. That’s what registered first, she couldn’t get any _air_. Her chest was tight and her mouth wouldn’t open and she couldn’t _breathe_.

 Things started flashing through her mind. Brief slices of memory or dream, she didn’t know.

Dawn. The scissors she was aiming at her neck but was only able to reach the meat of her shoulder.

Rick. _Daryl_.

She was hazy on the details, but she was sure all of that had happened now.

She was also fairly sure that she was alive, and that wherever she was it wasn’t right.

She tried to open her eyes but felt a substance against her eyes that was making it difficult, same with her arms and legs. Panic started to seep in, overwhelming her senses and drowning out the blinding pain she was feeling in her head.

As the panic took hold she started to thrash. She moved her arms and legs as violently as she could, a desperate scream ripping from her throat and then she was choking. Her lungs burned as she tried to take in a gulp of air and was met with….. _dirt?_

She used every bit of strength she had and yanked her arms above her head and she could feel cool air.

_I’m buried. They buried me._

She desperately grasped at the surface, clawing at the dirt above her, searching for some kind of hold something to anchor herself out of her own grave.

She felt something grasp her hands and cold dread filled her. _Walker_.

_Wouldn’t that just be the way? Survive a bullet wound to the head, and being buried a live to be taken out by a stupid ol’ walker?_

But no bite followed, no the hand reached into the dirt and grasped her by the head pulling her from the cold, dark earth.

Her eyes flew open and she was coughing violently, her hands instinctively reaching up to shield herself when she her face was met with the tail end of a hatchet.

She barely registered the masked face that belonged to the man holding the hatchet before the man was tugging off his mask, staring at her like she was a ghost.

_Guess I kinda am._

Her coughing continued, and soon the man was pulling a water bottle from his pack and cupping the back of her head, gently tipping the water bottle to her dirt covered lips.

“Drink, drink. You’re alright.”

The water soothed her burning throat, and her breaths were coming easier. Drawing attention to the fierce ache in her skull.

Her hand slowly reached up to touch her head, where dried blood had crusted around her temple.

_What the hell happened?_

“What happened to you girl?” The man echoed her thoughts. She shakily met his eyes, the warmth and strength in her slightly slowing her rapidly beating heart.

She tried to speak but words wouldn’t form, her throat still burning from the lack of air and the dirt.

She weakly reached for the bottle of water again, the man gently bringing it to her lips.

“I’m gonna take a look at your head, that alright?”

She nodded and then winced, the action sending bursts of pain throughout her head.

His gloved hands laid her slowly down, bringing out a small flashlight and checking her pupils, probing her temples and sinuses with his fingers. Next slowly tilting her head upwards so that he could test the back of her head.

“Jesus.” He breathed. “You survived a shot to the head, girl.”

Against all reason, despite the fact that her head felt like it was on fire, and she still had residual dirt in her lungs. Beth laughed.

_She’s not just another dead girl._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Morgan and Beth become a team.

Beth blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to shake the urge to close them.

The man who had saved her, _Morgan,_ he had called himself. He had told her to not fall asleep. He wasn’t sure what kind of damage the bullet had done, and without medical equipment there was no way of knowing, so to stay awake as long as she could.

The two of them sat around a small fire, his dark eyes focused on the flames, hers darting around the forest, and ending up back on her companion.

She knew trusting a stranger was dangerous, she knew that the odds of him doing terrible things to her when her guard was down was more likely than helping her, but her gut trusted him.

She had to clear her throat three times before she could find her voice. “Where were you headed, before you found me?” Her words sounding small, wounded to her ears. Nothing like the warriors voice she had found at Grady.

Morgan’s eyes left the fire and trained on her, silently studying her. “Virginia. I’ve been following someone. A friend.”

“You’re trackin’ them?” Beth asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Morgan nodded, stoking the fire.

Her voice was stronger when she spoke again, she recognized herself for the first time since she had woken. “My friends… I know their alive. And I can track, I mean a little anyhow…”

She studied Morgan, trying to judge his openness to her suggestion.

“Maybe…maybe we could stick together for a little while.”

“Been on the road a long time girl… Not really looking for a traveling companion.”

“Extra set of eyes, someone to watch your back never hurt.” Beth said, trying not to let the desperation seep into her voice. Even if all she had was this stranger, this man who had pulled her from the earth, he was _something._ After everything that had happen she couldn’t be alone again.

 He looked to the fire again, his eyes lowered in silent deliberation.

“Might come to a point where our people’s trails go in different directions.” He said, raising his eyes to her.

She nodded. “I’ll be grateful for the company till then.” A small smile crossed her face, and she felt her lungs open up, and sucked in a deep breath. The anxiety she didn’t realize was pressing down on her chest lessening slightly.

He gave an answering nod and it was settled. “We’ll leave at first light.”


End file.
